Darknes's Angel
by LadyS1
Summary: GW/SM The prince of darkness always gets what he wants and this time he wants a certain maiden. But he isn't gonna get his way that easily...there is another who also wants her. Theres a prophecy out there, what does it hold? Luv triangle D/U/H


Hi again ! I'm Baaaaacccckkk! Well I was inspired by (Spl?) Giongs Dream. (good author) And well I decided to write! ^_^ This chapter will be pretty short cuz my mom said I got to go to sleep! *frowns* well enjoy!  
  
Disclamer: I DON"T OWM GW OR SM!!!! IM JUST A POOR HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT!!!!!!!! *sniff* WHY? WHY, CAN"T I OWN THEM!!!!! Oh the horror! *sniffles* Anyways, the plot is MINE!! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
She ran through the thin road. The never-ending trees just above seem to imprison her like a caged bird. She could hear the low hauls of those of the darkness. Her heart beat faster and faster as she heard them getting closer. Why did she have to be curious and disobedient? She could have listened to her father's warnings but no, she had to be foolish and now she was running for her life.  
  
She could feel her body begin to weaken. Her legs were starting to give out. The sounds of the running horses were coming closer and closer. She stopped and looked for hole or ditch to hide out, for she knew all to well she couldn't run anymore. She found a salvation under a giant willow tree and decided to hide. She carefully crawled into it and settled herself in.  
  
Her breath was uneven. Her heart felt like it was about to rip out of her chest. She quietly waited until she heard those unnerving noises. The sounds of a hunter looking for his pray. She had seen and heard of their secret plans. Indeed she had entered forbidden territory, but why was she so easily noticed? She had the sorceress magic to cover her from out looking eyes, but what if the traitorous woman had been fooling her? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the oh-so unpleasing sound. She froze they had reached her hiding spot.  
  
Not a breath was let out. Her eyes were wide open and her ears alert for if any wrong move were done she would have seen the last of her nights.  
  
" Shhh. Calm down my sweet maiden."  
  
She closed her eyes as she heard the familiar silent whisper. A warm allure spread through out her body as she felt soft kisses down her slender neck. She opened her eyes to avoid his tantalizing touch and turned around to find that she was standing in pure space and right in front of her there he was, the prince of darkness himself.  
  
His long chestnut hair tied neatly into a braid and his indigo eyes dancing with splendor. His beautiful form standing firm. He moved to touch her cheek, but she quickly moved away. " How? Why do you keep haunting me?" She asked yearning for an answer. Tears filled her cerulean orbs and slowly made their way down. The new stranger walked over to the tearful maiden and ever so softly kissed her tears away. She looked at his tender gaze and seemed to be hypnotized by it. She stood perfectly still as the cloaked man captured her rosy lips in his.  
  
The fair maiden locked her arms around the strangers' neck and he wrapped her up in his gentle embrace as they deepened the fiery kiss. As a rush of different thoughts ran out throughout her body, she broke off the kiss.  
  
"Noo!"  
  
] She quickly put a hand over her mouth as she realized her foolish mistake. She felt the approaching footsteps and froze. There was no escape now. She closed her eyes waiting for the creature to come out and reach for her, but felt nothing. She opened one eye and saw the inside of the willow. She raised one eyebrow. How strange? They would have found her by now.  
  
After waiting for some time she decided it was safe to move. She stood up and came face to face with the very demon of the night. The hunter had found it's prey.  
  
  
  
BMUUAAAAAAHHH!!! Aren't I evil??! I love leaving people guessing like that! *snickers * AH! Don't get mad ..get glad! O.O oooooKKK! Anyway if ya want more.. REVIEW!!!!!!!! Hehehe LadyS go Bai, bai!!! ^.^ (( currently sugar HIGH!) 


End file.
